


The Forgotten Reunion

by eltrut07



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, post episode: 305e11 500 years of solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltrut07/pseuds/eltrut07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Stefan meet up after the events of the 100th episode, for a little bit of fun in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Klefan that I wrote up because I refuse to believe that Klaus wouldn't at least say hello to Stefan when he went back to Mystic Falls, especially if he had known everything Stefan had went through this summer.

Stefan sighed as he leaned back, lifting his head to stare up. The night sky was lit with hundreds of stars and he couldn't help but think how cruel it was;  a beautiful night like this and he had no one to share it with. He longed for someone to be standing beside him, marveling in the sight with him, gasping and wishing upon shooting stars. It had been months since he had been able to just relax and enjoy something so simple with someone.

"When he shall die, take him and put him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun."

Stefan closed his eyes as the smooth voice filled the silent night. It had been months since he heard it and he forgot just how sinful it could sound.

"Shakespeare?" Stefan asked with a small smile on his face as he continued to look up at the sky. His companion walked beside him and let out a small chuckle.

"Yes well, I imagined a true gentleman, a romantic at heart such as yourself, would appreciate it." Stefan rocked back on his feet, rolling his eyes at the sky.

"And is that what Caroline appreciated, Shakespeare?" Beside him Klaus paused and smiled.

"Ah no, I have found that Caroline appreciates a different approach." Klaus glanced over as Stefan merely 'hmmm-ed' in response. "You do wound me Stefan, as if I would recite Shakespeare to anyone else."

Stefan smiled and shook his head, "You're right, how horrible of me to think you would try to woo the girl you were fucking in the woods." He finally glanced over at Klaus, his eyes staying on the man's eyes even though he desperately wanted to let them roam the man's body.

"Oh Stefan, don't tell me you are jealous of my rendezvous with Caroline," Klaus paused for a moment, his brain involuntarily flashing back to the woods. "Besides, I am well aware of what you, or shall I say who you have been getting up to in my absence." Klaus' eyes hardened slightly as he thought of what he had overheard. "You can do so much better love, granted Katerina is a step up from Elena," he bit her name out, still bitter over Stefan's attachment to the plain doppelganger, "but not by much really."

"Well it is a good thing that it is none of your business." Stefan flicked his eyebrows and licked his bottom lip, watching as Klaus' eyes darkened.

"You know, if I didn't know any better it would seem as though sleeping with Katerina was a desperate cry for my attention."

"You should really know better." Klaus shrugged and Stefan shook his head, breaking eye contact and looking up at the sky. "What are you doing here?"

"Damon called me, you really think I would miss seeing the demise of Katerina Petrova once and for all? Especially considering recent discoveries, I-"

"What are you really doing here?" Stefan interrupted, his voice sounding tired and losing it's playful quality from before. Klaus paused and pursed his lips and opened his mouth but Stefan cut  him off. "Besides finally getting Caroline to admit her deepest, darkest, desires for you. Bravo by the way, bringing Tyler back when you knew what was going to happen, thanks for that." Stefan said sarcastically, already seeing the fallout that would occur when Tyler inevitably discovered that Caroline had slept with Klaus.

"That was all Rebekah, I assure you I had nothing to do with the puppy coming home."

"Right."

Silence filled the air between  them. Faintly in the background Klaus could hear the inhabitants of the Salvatore boarding house continuing on their drunken escapades. No one paid any attention to Stefan and Klaus. One, because everyone seemed to give Stefan a wide berth and the other because they assumed Klaus was well on his way back to New Orleans. Not that they were far off, Klaus had been about to go home before Rebekah gave him a long look.

"You know as adorable as Matt is there is one man that you have always deemed acceptable for an original’s love." She had said pointedly as he got in the passenger side of her little car. "And if you forbid me from having him I will accept it so long as one of us actually is given the chance to love him the way he should be loved." They had shared a long look before he had nodded slightly and ran back to the boarding house.

It wasn't much of a pain, he had wanted to be back with Stefan, wanted to just be by him for months now, his body craving the young vampire. Of course it was more than that, over seventy years of history spread out between them and an emotional connection that he could never imagine having with anyone else.

"I think we both know why I am here Stefan." Klaus lowered his voice, his desire apparent and Stefan's breath hitched for a moment, frozen before turning quickly to Klaus. He snarled as he grabbed Klaus' head and tugged it towards him, crashing their mouths together, teeth crashing and tongues twisting. Klaus rejoiced as he felt his Ripper's fangs break through and he smirked as he knew what was coming next.

Stefan pulled quickly from his mouth and latched on to his neck, biting painfully and gulping down as much of Klaus' blood as he could. "Ahhh Rippaaaaaaah." Klaus moaned as Stefan released the tension from his body and stopped fighting who he really was, even for this brief encounter. He reveled in the hunger, the raw need that was pulsing through Stefan before he grabbed his head and pulled him back, detaching his mouth from his neck.

He grabbed Stefan's head, hands on either side and watched as the man, his face covered in blood took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. His eyes still held a wild almost feral look and Klaus' could feel himself growing impossibly hard.

"If I had known," Klaus started and Stefan's eyes grew wide, his face growing tense as he realized what Klaus was talking about. "If I had known I would have-"

He cut himself off and leaned his head against Stefan's, their foreheads smashed together and their breath commingling in harsh puffs. The words he wanted to say to Stefan were stuck in his throat, the murderous thoughts he had towards anyone who had harmed him filled his head.

He had been so foolish. It had been beyond immature of him to think that Stefan had simply been ignoring him for months. He had assumed that Stefan was being petty, anger at Klaus for moving to New Orleans causing him to give the man the cold shoulder.

Klaus cursed himself for being so self centered. He should have called Stefan, should have known something was wrong when he didn't receive any sarcastic texts from the young vampire.

Rebekah had heard from Matt that Stefan had been away from Mystic Falls, fleeing after Elena's love confession to his own brother. He had been extremely disappointed when Stefan hadn't flown to him for comfort, to escape. He had let that thought cloud his judgement and allowed his agenda against Marcel to push thoughts of Stefan from his mind. He ignored the reports from the informants he still had in Mystic Falls, he didn't dwell on how bizarre it was that no one had heard from Stefan.

And that was his deepest regret. By the time his informants delivered the news that Silas was still alive and running around in Stefan's skin while Stefan had been drowning in the quarry, Stefan had already killed Silas. He should have followed his instincts and went to Mystic Falls when he realized something was wrong with Stefan. Instead he let his immature reaction take over and his quest to own New Orleans control him.

"I should have known." Klaus rasped out and he felt Stefan let out a ragged breath, his beautiful green eyes closing in remembered pain. And in that moment Klaus knew, he would stop at nothing to protect Stefan's safety and make sure that he never had to go through that pain again.

"I took care of it." Stefan said, his voice strong but his face still lined with pain. Klaus wanted to go back and be able to erase all that went bad, take away Stefan’s anguish, eliminate Silas instead of running away to New Orleans.

He tightened his grip on Stefan's head, pulled it back slightly and leaned forward, his lips gently pressing upon Stefan's. He could feel the vampire relax in his arms, leaning in to his kiss and letting his tongue caress Klaus', filling the hybrid's mouth with the taste of his own blood. It was moments like this, with Stefan in his grip, attached at the lips with blood between them that he felt wanted, safe and at home.

Fingers moved deftly between them, running along chests and gripping hard muscle. Klaus flashed back to ripping Caroline's shirt apart but he knew that a show of such rugged domination would not appease Stefan. Stefan needed to know that Klaus was here for him, would always be there for him and that he would always have his love. Stefan needed to be held, caressed and worshiped.

Pants were unbuckled, unbuttoned and dropped down, revealing straining erections waiting to be satisfied. Klaus smiled as he took a hold of Stefan, swallowing his moans as he moved his other hand behind him to tease at his entrance. The urge to bite and claim what was his was almost overpowering but he paused, pulling his hand from Stefan and bringing it to the man's neck, slicing his finger down.

Stefan hissed as blood seeped out of the wound, his eyes darkening as Klaus collected the blood and  brought his hand back down to Stefan's entrance, the blood helping him loosen his lover. He heard Stefan gasp, his erection twitching in his hand as he brought his tongue to his neck and licked up the rest of the blood as the wound healed. Stefan threw his head back giving Klaus better access and moaned as Klaus withdrew his three fingers and turned Stefan around.

He loved this. He might have finally conquered Caroline, and enjoyed every heated touch between them but he lived for his time with Stefan. As much as the vampire needed to be reassured that someone loved him, he was still kinky and his desires were just as deep and twisted as Klaus’ own. He didn’t think he would ever be able to find someone that understood exactly what he needed like Stefan could.

Klaus wrapped his body around the young vampire, he wanted to take him and go, leave Mystic Falls and never look back. But he knew Stefan would protest, his rekindled relationship with his brother and his foolish desire to protect his so called friends would prevent him from staying in New Orleans.

The thought fueled him to bite into Stefan’s neck, his fangs retracted so not to poison him as he thrust inside the vampire’s body, both moaning as they were connected again.

Klaus took his hand, tightening it over Stefan's mouth as the man got louder, not wanting anyone else to hear and come looking for Stefan. He felt the vibrations against his hand as Stefan continued to voice his pleasure. Klaus couldn't help the satisfied feeling in his chest, that he was the only one who had ever had Stefan like this, the only one who could make the man feel this much.

He gripped Stefan's hips and thrust with abandon, his addiction to the feeling of Stefan consuming his mind. If he could stay where he was  for years it would still not be enough. Stefan and he had been doing this act for years since they were reunited. Sordid moments, nights spent hidden with each other, and early morning whispers. But never talks of the future. Stefan never wanted to speak of the future, never wanted to make promises he didn't think they would be able to keep.

If Stefan would let him, Klaus would give him the world. He would turn from New Orleans in a second if he knew he could have Stefan, raising his child together and living out eternity, side by side.

All of the people that they enjoyed in the mean time, between stolen moments, meant nothing compared to the feelings they had for each other. No one would ever invoke the feelings inside Klaus that Stefan did. Because when Klaus was inside Stefan he wasn't just the Original Hybrid, he was a King.

Stefan threw his head back, biting in to Klaus' hand and taking a pull of his delicious blood, both of them reveling in the feelings the blood sharing poured through them. Stefan tightened around him, "Nik," he drew out slowly as he came untouched, his body spasmming.

Klaus took his bloody hand and dragged his finger down Stefan's neck again, his mouth attaching to it immediately as he sped up, the blood gushing in to his mouth. Stefan's body was liquid beneath him, pliable to his every whim. Klaus felt like every one of his nerve endings was on fire, Stefan flooding his every sense and he pulsed  inside Stefan as it all culminated. Stefan cried out as Klaus' teeth involuntarily clamped down and he bit in to Stefan, his venom flooding his system.

As he finished his release he sagged down, encircling Stefan with his arms and removing his mouth from his partner's neck. He brought up his hand to Stefan's mouth and the vampire latched on, taking a lazy pull of Klaus' blood to heal himself.

For the next few minutes they stood, Stefan's back against Klaus' chest, languidly staring at the sky as they caught their breath and calmed their racing hearts. Eventually Klaus pulled out, both of them wincing as their connection was broken. Stefan cleared his throat as they pulled up their pants, adjusting themselves.

Klaus smiled as Stefan lightly patted his hair. "Don't worry love, no one will know you were just shagged," Stefan's mouth twitched and Klaus smirked, "And your hair looks as bizarre as always."

Stefan opened his mouth but the vibrations from his phone made him pause. "It's Damon." He said before answering. Klaus listened as Damon informed Stefan that Katherine had passed. He watched Stefan's face, trying to gauge how much Katerina's death was affecting Stefan. He happily noted that while Stefan certainly looked upset, it was not the crushing heartache of someone who had lost a significant lover.

"Okay, I will be there soon." He hung up and released a long breath, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"You could always come to-"

"You know I can't." Stefan muttered, staring at the ground. Even though he knew Stefan's answer, a flash of hurt went through him.

"Where were you today?" Klaus asked, changing the subject.

"Ahh, when you were with Caroline?" Stefan asked , raising his eyebrows.

"No more vulgar words? How was it you referred to my time with Caroline before? 'Fucking'. So unlike you Stefan, so disrespectful to Miss Forbes." Stefan rolled his eyes, not wanting to listen to Klaus' hypocrisy. "But yes, where were you and Elena while Caroline and I were together?"

"Jealous?" Stefan asked, one eyebrow raised. Klaus just stared at him  and Stefan sighed, shrugging before looking up at the sky. "Travelers, needed doppelganger blood."

“Ahh and I see even after all this time you felt it necessary to stand beside the girl while she was in peril, how selfless of you.” Klaus said, his lips turned up in a smile that did not meet his eyes. Stefan’s devotion to Elena Gilbert would always infuriate him.

Beside him Stefan paused, turning to him fully and narrowing his eyes. Klaus found it irritatingly adorable when he tilted his head to the side, like a puppy. “You don’t know do you?” Stefan asked quietly.

“I know lots of things Stefan, you would think that by now you would have learned to be more specific when asking me a question.”

Stefan didn't rise to his bait, instead he stayed still, his eyes still narrowed on Klaus. “You really don’t know.” Stefan said incredulously. His eyebrows lifted and he turned his head away, disbelief covering his features. “I assumed since you knew about the safe and Silas being alive that whoever you compelled would have told you the full story.”

Klaus had grown impatient once he realized that there was something more to the story that he was missing. He despised not knowing everything. And he despised it even more when the information pertained to Stefan. “Apparently I will need to make sure they are more thorough,” he muttered, his eyes imploring Stefan to continue but the younger vampire stayed silent. Klaus rolled his eyes, they didn't have time to play these games, he needed to know now. “Love, I assure you short of you plotting another attempt on my life I will not care what-”

“Silas is an immortal,” Stefan started, pausing to mutter, “was an immortal,” before continuing, ignoring Klaus’ smirk. “The spell, like all spells, that gave him that immortality required some type of balance. This one required a shadow-self to be created,” Stefan grimaced and Klaus’ eyes narrowed as the pieces came together.

“Let me guess, you are Silas’,” Klaus paused, “Sorry, were Silas’ doppelganger?” Stefan nodded reluctantly, his eyes clouding with sorrow. “And I take it that the travelers required your blood as well?” Stefan hummed in response and Klaus rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. “I will look into that, don’t worry love.”

Stefan opened his mouth, no doubt to protest Klaus’ method of dealing with the travelers but Klaus plowed in, moving close and standing directly in front of Stefan, mere inches separating them. “I hope you are aware that you being a doppelganger changes nothing.” Judging by Stefan’s silence Klaus figured he did not feel the same.

“Honestly Stefan, it only makes you more desirable, but you are still my annoyingly compassionate Ripper.” Klaus whispered out the name, elongating it as he moved his lips against Stefan’s ear. “I wonder if there are any other of your fellow doppelgangers still around...imagine the possibilities...” Klaus said silkily.

Stefan scoffed and pushed away from the smirking hybrid. “Only you could find a twisted bright line to this.” Stefan’s phone vibrated it but he ignored it. “And no, that is not happening.”

“Doppelgangers everywhere, do you find it odd that I do not have a doppelganger? Although I suppose I never had a child  to carry on my bloodline and that is how it works, or is it? Tell me did this Silas bloke have a child?” Klaus asked curiously.

Stefan crossed his arms. “I am not discussing this, I have to go.”

“Right, well you know where I am when you finally grow weary of your present company.” Stefan nodded and turned around abruptly, heading back to his house. Klaus watched him for a moment, admiring the view before speeding up, appearing before Stefan and stopping the man in his tracks.

“No goodbye kiss love? You wound me.” Stefan melted in to Klaus touch as they wrapped their arms together, their mouths colliding and the space between them disappearing. They both basked in the moment, the ability to just hold each other, kiss each other and love each other without repercussions. Both men were aware that it could be months, years, before they had another meeting like this and they took advantage of it.

The vibration of Stefan’s phone interrupted them and they both pulled apart reluctantly. Neither man wanted to leave, even though they both knew that they had to. Klaus flashed back to the moment when he first took Elena, back when Stefan still could not remember him. He remembered watching the interaction, the touching goodbye and practically grinding his teeth in anger. All he had wanted to do was rip Elena from Stefan and slice her fingers off for ever touching what was his.

Now, Stefan was his, as much as their present circumstances allowed. “Close your eyes love.” He whispered huskily and watched as Stefan reluctantly closed them. He indulged for a moment longer before closing his own eyes and speeding off into the night, leaving Stefan behind once again and going back to New Orleans.

Stefan, even after feeling the slight breeze of Klaus leaving, stayed still, his eyes still closed tightly. He wanted nothing more than to just run after Klaus, forget everything and absorb himself fully into the hybrid.

“Stef?”

“Stefan??”

He released a breath and slowly opened his eyes as first Damon’s and then Caroline’s voice reached him. He pursed his lips and looked longingly in the direction that Klaus had left but inevitably made the decision that Klaus knew he would make.

“Stefan, this is not funny, are you out there? Does somebody have you? Is it the travelers again?” Caroline cried out in the distance.

“Yeah great thinking Caroline, I am sure that if Stefan was kidnapped he would be allowed to answer you and you just ensured that we can’t sneak up on them.” He heard Damon scold. He rolled his eyes and ran to the house.

“I am here, sorry.” He said, allowing his mind to focus again on his friends and push thoughts of Klaus to the back, not before allowing himself to think, soon. Soon. He would tie up loose ends in Mystic Falls and then he would go to Klaus and allow himself a real chance at happiness.

 

 


End file.
